Crash! Christmas party
by camel-3-0-0-9
Summary: Seirin held the Christmas party and the other schools have been invited! what would they do and what the 'Santa' would bring to all of them? bad summary, friendship fic with slight AkaKuro. Rate K for some of their language.


**A/N: **

Here the Christmas fic from me hope you all enjoy it! :)

This fic is featuring all the teams that got the rainbow miracles on their teams.

some parts of it are related to **A Day** **to Remember **so it's better if you read that fic first :)

This's supposed to be humor and friendship story but I don't know how it ended up with slight AkaKuro at the end of the story.

I hope I didn't post it too late, it's still Christmas, right ._.

Oh, and to answer **AkabaneKazama** and **BatJinx **from **A Day To Remember; **yes. I wrote the story based on the pictures that showed after all episodes. It's so cute and kinnda gave me warmth when I saw them do something together aside from playing basketball :D

BTW, enjoy the story. reviews are very very accepted! :)

**Disclaimer:**

KnB isn't mine

Grammatical error (a lot)

No pairings though there's slight AkaKuro at the end of the story.

* * *

><p>Crash! Christmas party<p>

黒子のバスケ

11,153 words

"Christmas party?"

Kise eagerly nodded as he shoved his yellowish smartphone at Kasamatsu's face and was immediately rewarded by the full shape of foot on his cheek.

Kise pitifully whined whilst crying like a waterfall. "Kasamatsu senpai, at least take off your shoe first! You just stepped over the poop!"

"Shut up, idiot!" the spiky haired boy yelled back, his foot planted harder on the blonde's cheek "And I didn't step over the poop! Just near it!"

"Stop it you two…" Kobori tried to calm his friend down, sighed. "We're in public."

Kasamatsu reluctantly pulled his foot off, much to Kise's utter relief. He irritably heaved a sigh. "Christmas party you say?"

This time Kise only nodded. One cheek was enough, he didn't want the other to confront the same thing. Thank you very much. "Yes, Kurokocchi just sent the message to me asking if we want to join their Christmas party."

"So Seirin is holding the Christmas party, huh?" Kasamatsu mused out loud. It seemed Seirin loved doing things like this. He still remembered the day when they all gathered on the very same basketball court and painted the wall. It was fun. Yes, to do something else other than just stared at the others in different jersey and tried to steal the ball from one another. It was a lively day too. He didn't know he and that pineapple guy from Shuutoku could get along so well when it came to the term of their wired kouhais.

It was fun, indeed, until the pink haired lady from Touou would suddenly collapse on the ground with the pool of blood around her body that he later known it was her own nosebleed that caused her to faint. Kasamatsu invisibly shivered "When does the party start?"

"This evening" Kise cheerfully answered

"This evening?" he raised his eyebrow. "Isn't it too sudden?"

"Yeah…but it's going to be fun!" the blonde chirped "Touou will be there too!"

"Ah, so it isn't just us."

Kise nodded yet again. He started counting his fingers as he said, "Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan and us are all invited." He smiled too brightly to Kasamatsu's eyes. "I know Touou'll come because Momoicchi just texted me they'll definitely be there. I don't know about the others though, but I'm sure they'll show up at the party too."

"So, it's still the same from the last time." Kasamatsu said boringly. "The schools with all the miracle idiots are invited."

"We are not idiots! And what with that 'I knew it' expression!"

"Oh, so we're going to Christmas party?"

Three heads simultaneously turned toward the owner of that voice and found the smiling Moriyama and Hayakawa approached them.

Kasamatsu's eyes seemed like a dead fish as he deadpanned. "Done flirting?"

"Oh don't get jealous, Kasamatsu-kun~" Moriyama said jokingly as he flung his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders. "It's the season of giving. I just gave my utmost charming smile to the pretty girls. Didn't you see how much they like it?"

"To the point that they all shot you a disgust look, you mean." Kasamatsu annoyingly pushed the arm on his shoulders away. "And you're sure that it was charming, and not the shamming one?"

Moriyama feigned hurt as Kise and Kobori tried to hind their snickers "Ouch, That's hurt, you know."

He ignored "Whatever, if we're going to the party, we shouldn't just go there with our bare hands. We should bring something along with us."

"There's supermarket few blocks away." Kobori suggested, pointing to the left side. "Maybe we can buy something there."

Pretending he didn't see how bright Kise's sparkling eyes were, He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"YOSH!" Hayakawa suddenly blurted out as the flame fueling on his eyes. "I WILL THROW EVERYTHING INTO THE BASKET!"

"We won't go there to play basketball, idiot!" Kasamatsu yelled back.

Kobori knew best to ignore thus, he turned to Kise instead. "So where the party would be held?"

Kise blinked and flipped his phone open. He looked at the message his beloved instructor had sent to him and beamed.

"Ah, that—"

* * *

><p>"MY HOUSE!?"<p>

Had Kuroko not held his precious vanilla shake with his two hands, he would have stuck his fingers into his ears. Kagami's voice was just too loud for his own good.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. We'll hold a party at your house."

"And why I haven't known about that before!?" Kagami looked troubled. He lowered his voice as he saw many eyes already looking toward their table. "I thought we will use the gym for the party."

"It's because you didn't pay any attention when coach said it yesterday." Kuroko calmly said. "The principal didn't allow us to use the gym. He said it was against the rule for us to use one of the school's properties during the school break"

"He just simply doesn't want us to go there and let us have fun." Kagami grumbled "That stingy bald head…has he ever been through his puberty before?" then he looked at the bluenette. "Coach didn't say anything about this?"

"Sadly, she didn't have a chance to." Kuroko slurped his shake. It always wondered the redhead how this petite boy could drink something so frosty like a vanilla shake during the cold winter. "Apparently, the principal had somehow known that coach might have torn his office door into pieces and forced him to allow us to use the gym for the party that he already went on his vacation and only left the small note on his desk." Kuroko said monotonously. "Coach would almost have hunted down the principal if captain and Kiyoshi-senpai hadn't stopped her in time."

Kagami understandingly nodded his head but frowned in the next second. "It still doesn't answer why it has to be my house though."

Kuroko sighed "Are you stupid, Kagami-kun?"

"WHAT!?"

"Of cause it has to be your house." He patiently explained. "The others' houses are too small for the huge number of people to fit in there, don't mind the fact that there're still parents and siblings too. We don't want to cause any trouble for them so the coach said your house is the perfect place. It has plenty of space left and you are living alone thus, it'll be no problem."

"And you don't think it'll _trouble _me?" Kagami almost flipped the table. He spoke through gritting teeth. "You all forgot that Alex is still staying with me right?"

"It's all right. Coach informed Alex-san of this and she already gave us permission."

"And why I am the only one who was left out!?

"You were not left out, Kagami-kun. You just didn't listen to the coach yesterday."

Kagami gave up. It was already too late. At least, he and Mitobe would make sure that coach won't have even a single chance to step in the kitchen. It would be his and the quiet senpai's only comfort zone in his own house.

"What time the party will start?"

"Around four or five, I think." Kuroko put his empty cup on the table. Staring at the clock on the wall behind the ace's back, he said. "We should go or else the others might be waiting at your door step right now."

"I have to do the groceries first. Alex just put everything in her mouth hours ago." Kagami said as he stood up and walked to the door, holding it open until the other boy finally step out of the door that he pushed it close.

Kuroko adjusted his light blue scarf. The white fog formed in the air when he spoke up.

"We can drop by the supermarket near your house." He softly said. "We have to buy a lot though, Momoi-san, Kise-kun and Midorima-kun just texted me they would be coming with their teammates too."

That caused the redhead to stop dead in his track as he swiftly turned to look wide eyed at his smaller shadow.

Kuroko couldn't help but state. "Your neck will be ripped off someday if you keep turning your head like that, Kagami-kun."

"Wait—what?" Kagami blinked, dumbfounded. "Kaijo, Touou and Shuutoku would come too?"

"Yosen and Rakuzan too." Kuroko added. He didn't notice the other boy's body had gone numb already and it had nothing to do with the cold gust that hovering around them either. "Even though they still don't reply my text yet, Murasakibara-kun will come because of all the food and sweets and Himuro-san is going to be here as well since you and Alex are here." He rubbed his hands together before shoving them in his coat pockets. "I know Akashi-kun will be here too with all of his teammates, and..." Kuroko paused before swiftly said "I think that is."

"Wait for a sec." Kuroko stared back at the redhead and blinked. Did he just saw the smoke floating out from his ears?

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"Why I didn't _know _about that before?"

"Ah" Kuroko tilted his head. His face was blank when he replied, "I forgot."

Kagami spat out. "You _forgot _to tell me that_? _And my house isn't a zoo or spacious enough to handle all of those simpleton brats to just come around and crowdedly pack in my living room." He messed his hair, annoyance radiated in every direction. "And what if that Ahomine happens to start a silly fight again? I don't have any cage to lock him up with me you know!?"

"Though, Aomine-kun can be stupid and hotheaded sometimes, it doesn't mean he has to be like that every single time. He can be rational too." Kuroko paused for a while. "Maybe."

"You're not even sure yourself!"

"Anyways Kagami-kun, we should go to the supermarket and go back to your apartment before coach can get there." The bluenette warned. "You don't want to get sick all the way during the winter break, do you?"

Kagami grumbled but didn't retort back. Instead, he kept his pace until he was side by side with his shadow and mentally cursed.

_What the hell have I done to have all these messes keep crashing on me?_

_You haven't done anything wrong, Kagami-kun. It's just that, the fortune seems to like toying with you. Your reaction is so interesting, that is._

_Don't read my mind, KUROKO!_

* * *

><p>"Ahshoo!"<p>

Momoi looked past her shoulder and chided slightly "At least put your hand on your mouth before you sneeze, Dai-chan. You may cause other people to get sick with that."

"One sneeze doesn't kill anybody." Aomine rubbed his nose, bored. "Are you done? I'm hungry."

Imayoshi with his hands full of bottles of soda smiled cunningly at him as he bumped all of the bottles into the basket. "Someone might be thinking of you, Aomine. That why you sneezed."

"Huh?" Aomine snorted at that "Whatever, I don't care. Oi, Ryou."

"Ha-ha-hai!"

"Did you bring anything edible with you?"

"Eh?" Sakurai blinked "I don't think I bring any, Aomine-san…"

Aomine narrowed his eyes, irritated. "You didn't _what?_"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I will find something for you to eat right away, Aomine-san!"

"Don't scare him, Dai-chan." Momoi softly hit her childhood friend's shoulder while Imayoshi's eyebrow twitched slightly. Sakurai was amusing but his 'I'm sorry' chanting was getting on his nerves.

He inwardly sighed, the former captain couldn't imagine, even for the worst, what this team would be like next year. There's still Momoi but the manager didn't have much power over the club and there're other things to do besides taking care of these brats. The coach didn't help either and the team's captain…

"AOMINE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST THROW INTO THE BASKET!?"

There, speaking of devil…

Imayoshi's glasses flashed when he diverted his eyes to the duo standing at the opposite side of each other with the pitiful, innocent basket in between.

Wakamatsu pointed his finger at the tanned nose, ranting. "Take it back to the shelves, idiot!"

Aomine thrust his finger into his ear, bending down and pick the magazine with two fingers, idly saying. "What? Do you have a problem with this?"

Wakamatsu tried not to look at the sexy-posed raven with little clothes on her well-curved body and threw a disgust look toward the tanned ace. "Place your porno magazine back! Your age doesn't allow you to read it yet!"

Aomine angrily shot back. No one was permitted to talk dirty to his Mai-chan! "It's a photo magazine not a porno! Don't insult my idol!"

"You only like her because of her breasts!"

"So you like a girl with flat chests like a plank!?"

"…It doesn't have anything to do with that!"

"Hah!" Aomine smirked triumphantly. "You just admitted you like big-tit women!"

The blonde's face beat red "…It doesn't have anything to do with my preference! And put it back now before I'll tear it and burn it in front of you!"

"Wakamatsu's too innocent." Imayoshi amusingly watched their nonsense bickering as he tilted his head back to see Susa, also stared at the scene but with a resigned look on his face, standing behind him.

Susa sighed. "You won't stop them?"

The bespectacled laughed lightly. "Aren't they cute yelling at each other like an old couple like that?" He cracked his eyes open slightly. "Though if they keep this up, we might be thrown out from here and we'll be late for the party…hmm," he feigned thinking. "What should I do? Susa, what do you think?"

"…You enjoy this, don't you?"

Imayoshi gave him an unreadable smile back when he heard Sakurai apologetically chanting 'I'm sorry' again. Lips invisibly twitching, he tore his eyes to the second year. He was about to politely told the other to shut up when he saw another person with them and had to quirked his brow up instead.

Aomine annoyingly looked up. Scratching the back of his head as he stared at the newcomer, he heaved a sigh.

"What are you doing here, Murasakibara?"

* * *

><p>"Where's Murasakibara, Himuro?"<p>

The aforementioned boy tipped his head up to see Fukui looking from left to right and from right to left with his hands in his pockets. Himuro, still crouching down in front of the wired-looking sweets shelf, smiled softly at his senpai. He didn't know where the giant was either.

"You don't know?" Fukui asked. "It's almost time. Okamura and Liu are already waiting for us by the exit. We should go now unless we want to be late at the party."

"I'll find him." Himuro said as he stood up. "Just look for his height and his haired color. It won't take long."

"I'll go with you." Fukui hastened his paces until he and Himuro were walking side by side that he lessened his steps and walked normally. "That guy has to stop wandering around if he doesn't want to get lost."

Himuro laughed light-heartedly. "He's just too excited. It's been a long time since we came to Tokyo. He might just want to have some times to himself."

"At the store? And at the food aisles? I don't think so." Fukui made a troubled face. "You are spoiling him too much, Himuro. You have to be harsh with him sometimes."

The raven serenely nodded but didn't sound out his agreement. The third year then sighed. Himuro was stubborn despite his gentle look and his cool smile. This boy could be unfathomable from times to times, but as long as he could deal with the big baby of the team affectively, Fukui wouldn't complain. Himuro was the only one, aside from the redhead captain of Rakuzan, who had the most effect toward the purple giant.

Fukui shot his head up at the same time with Himuro who looked forward and said softly,

"Ah, there he is."

In the means time, Murasakibara lazily stared down at the tanned teen before slowly raised his brow up.

"Arara? Isn't there Minechin?" he turned to look at the pink haired manager. "Sachin too. Why are the both of you here?"

Wakamatsu couldn't help butting in. "We're here too, you giant!"

Murasakibara stared back. "Who're you, by the way?"

"Ah, Mukkun!" Momoi chirped before another war could be erupted in this small aisle. "Are you here because of the Christmas party too?"

The purple haired nodded as he sucked his lollipop. "Kurochin sent me text, he said there're lots of food and candies and there's cake too. So I came here."

_As expected of Tetsu-kun, baiting Mukkun with food…_ Momoi mused inwardly.

Aomine looked around. "You didn't come with your teammates, Murasakibara?"

"I do." Then He turned around. "Are? Where are they?"

"Geez, how can I deal with you?"

"You don't have the right to say that Minechin, You have Sachin as your babysitter too."

Aomine and Momoi burst out in unison. "She's not my/ I'm not his babysitter!"

Wakamatsu looked up at the giant with new light shown on his eyes. "Heh, I like this guy."

"Who're you, by the way?"

"You said that twice!"

"Ah, there he is."

All heads turned to the same direction as the two boys approaching them. The boy with his black hair partially covered his one eye smiled at them while the smaller one looked like he was on the edge to sky kick the purple haired boy.

Himuro took a step forward and smiled apologetically at them. "I'm sorry. Did he cause any troubles to any of you?"

"You shouldn't say sorry." Fukui muttered. "The one who 'needs' to apologize doesn't even take that stupid lollipop out of his mouth!"

Murasakibara licked his sweets. Tilting his head at one side, he asked too innocently. "Are you talking to me, Fukuchin?"

Fukui's vein popped. "Urch!"

Imayoshi interrupted. He waved his hand. "No, no. he didn't troubling us. In fact, he helped us stop those two from shouting their love toward each other." He smiled ignored a loud 'Hey!' from them and asked instead, "Are you here for the party as well?"

Himuro nodded. "Yes, we thought we should have brought something with us so we stopped by the store and bought some snacks before going to Taiga's apartment."

"Ah, how nice. We thought of the same thing too." Imayoshi jerked his head to the basket full of bottles of soda in it. He then said. "Why don't we go together? We finished buying and we are heading toward the same direction too."

"It's all right with us." Fukui shrugged as he jerked his thumb toward the cashier counter. "We'll be waiting at the exit then. Finish paying your things and meet us there, under Murasakibara."

Aomine leaned close to Momoi, whispered. "Now, that sounded familiar. Has anyone said something like that before?"

Momoi put her hand in front of their faces, whispering back. "Akashi-kun once said that before."

"Oh?" the tanned could only blink.

Murasakibara frowned at that. "I'm not a landmark, Fukuchin."

"You're wrong for being too tall." He retorted. Looking back at Imayoshi, he nodded. "We'll go first then."

"Ah, see you later." He responded.

"Come Atsushi." Himuro called as he looked up to the purple haired boy's face.

He pouted. "Fukuchin said I'm a landmark."

"It's only because you are the tallest amongst all of us."

He pouted harder. "Still…"

"I have this with me." Himuro magically pulled the bag of chips from under his coat. "It's new flavor. You want to try it?"

"….Please"

Aomine could only stare as the duo walked away. "So he isn't skillful only in basketball, huh?"

Momoi smiled. "Well, he's like the second mother to Mukkun now, isn't he?"

"The first one is Akashi then?"

"…Don't let him hear you say that, Dai-chan…"

"Because I said he's also taking care of Murasakibara back then when we're still in Teiko?"

"Because you said he is 'mother'." Momoi amended.

"…Ah?"

Imayoshi thought he was entertained enough and it's finally the time to go. Thus, he signaled Sakurai to carry the basket and told them to go pay so they could meet up with Yosen team afterward.

As the cashier was patiently scanning the red soda bottle's barcode, Wakamatsu started one of his arguments with Aomine again.

"YOU STILL DON'T TAKE THAT OUT OF THE BASKET!?"

"DON'T POINT AT MY MAI-CHAN LIKE THAT! AND DON'T EVER CALL MY PRECIOUS IDOL 'THAT'!"

"YOU'RE UNDERAGE!"

"BUT YOU LIKE BIG BOOBS TOO!"

"…I SAID MY PERSONAL PREFERENCE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

While Momoi tried to hide her face with embarrassment and Sakurai spun around to say sorry at everyone around their vicinity, Susa and Imayoshi only watched in silence, with the former wore a blank face and the latter laughed, amused.

"There, next year our team must be very interesting."

"…Stop it Imayoshi, at least pity coach Harasawa. He's done nothing wrong to deserve this."

"It's his false at the beginning for recruiting Wakamatsu and Aomine to the team."

"…Serve him right."

* * *

><p>Takao was dying.<p>

He was dying slowly by the time he kept pedaling. The air around him was cold yet sweats still kept clinging on his forehead. His legs were numb as the breeze cut through his tight jeans, penetrating into his skin and froze his every single bone and joint. It seemed he couldn't move any more. The dead cold air that came with the gust visited his ears, whispering the silent goodbye to his soul as other parts of his limp body started to feel nothing and the icy cold was finally creeping all over his body.

No, it was a joke. This was the basketball anime slash manga, not one of those supernatural series, mind you.

But he felt like if his feet made any contact with the pedals any more than this, even Dean and Sam couldn't do anything about this either.

He was fine if the rickshaw only contained one person like it usually was, his legs were strong enough to pedal till the end of the other side of the rainbow. He really could.

But not in this _situation. _Who the _hell_ said he could bring _four _persons in this _damn_ rickshaw to Kagami's house with he was only the one who pedaled this _heck _bicycle!?

Sadly, Takao had said it himself. He wanted to tear his mouth off and sulk it with the cleanest detergent. At least he might speak more wisely and not let his emotion take over his intelligent brain. And this was _NOT_ his only false, it was partially Shin-chan's too! Had that green haired megane not said something that would fuel him to take the challenge from Miyaji-senpai, he would have someone helping him move this damn rickshaw by now!

"Keep pedaling, Takao. Your paces were slowing down."

Takao's vein literally popped on his temper.

"Why don't you come and pedal with me, _Shin-chan?_" his voice was so sweet. "We can move faster that way. And we won't be late for the Christmas party."

"No." very curt "There's only one bicycle. Stop complaining and keep pedaling. We want to go there before the sun sets."

"At least swap with me!"

"Pedal, Takao."

"….I hate you…"

Ootsubo sighed. What on earth made him be these two captain? "Stop arguing. Takao, if you felt tried you can stop and when you feel all right, then continue pedaling. We don't mind being late for minute or two."

It's almost touching his heart until the 18th word was come out from the captain's lips. His eyes were teary as he said sulkily. "You didn't help at all, captain! Why don't you swap with me?"

"He can't" Miyaji piped in. he straightened his arms in the air and placed them back behind his neck. "We made a deal and you accepted it yourself. You have to bring us to Kagami's apartment without swapping with anyone." He hummed contentedly. "Men don't take back their words. Bear with it Takao."

_You cruel creature! _

"Is that your lucky item for today, Midorima?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses on his nose at Kimura's question. "Of cause, today my rank is placing at 5th. Oha-Asa said there'll be someone unexpected calling for help from me today. This will help me handle things successfully." He pointed at something tall about 2 feet between his legs. "Snowman!"

"YOU BRING SNOW MAN ON THE RICKSHAW!?"

Ootsubo yelled. "Wacth the road, Takao!"

Kimura's sweat dropped as he muttered. "So, Oha-Asa is into Christmas soul too, huh?"

"It's convenient, I think" Miyaji said, eyeing the snowman and touched it lightly. He frowned. "Isn't it made of snow?"

Midorima somehow felt proud. "No. It's ceramic."

"YOU BRING THE CERAMIC SNOWMAN ON THE RICKSHAW!"

Ootsubo almost shrieked. "ROAD! Watch the road, Takao!"

Suddenly, Midorima felt something vibrating in his pocket. He fished his phone and placed it near his ear without looking at the caller's ID.

"Hello, this—"

"_I know who you are, Midorima. I need a favor from you_"

Midorima's fingers around his phone went rigid for a moment before clearing his throat. He asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Not you. I want to borrow your rickshaw._"

He was alarmed. "What are you going to do with it?"

"_Are we playing 20 questions game now?_" he heard laughter from the other end of the line. His fingers tightened. "_Just for the time being, Midorima. I won't do anything to your rickshaw. Even one scratch will not appear on its skin._"

"We happen to use it right now." He said. "Maybe you should ask someone else."

The line was silent before he heard a sigh. _"It can't be helped then. It's supposed to be a surprise but I think this is the best solution." _A pause. _"I suppose we should go to Kagami's house together then."_

"Wait—what are—"

"_I really have to use your rickshaw so my plan will perfectly succeed." _He said. _"Unfortunately, you are using it right now. Therefore, if we use it together, it will be no problems. Our destination is the same, anyway."_

"You are aware that you're in Kyoto right?"

"_I'm in Tokyo with my other teammates. Kuroko sent me his invitation to the Christmas party. It would be rude if I won't come and I want to see all of you again._" Now, it's getting creepy. He still couldn't adapt himself with this new—or old—self Akashi and the way he said it only made thing worse. _"So maybe you can come to my place and pick us up? Reo is about to cry. He said he wants to see the Seirin captain now or else he would cry till he's dead."_

Seeing no way to refuse, Midorima resignedly sighed. "I'll be there around three thirty."

"_Thank you." _And the line went off.

Midorima put his phone back in his pocket before looking at the back of Takao.

"Takao" he called.

Reading the unsaid message on the other's voice, he swiftly turned his head back with his eyes sparkled with hope neglecting the shout of Ootsubo ordering him to look at the road again while Miyaji and Kimura almost slummed at the front of the rickshaw when it was instantly pulled to a stop.

Midorima felt a little—very little—sorry when he saw how those gray eyes glinting with hope. He didn't want to break the other's wish but if he didn't, the real nightmare would stay alive forever.

"Takao…"

_Say you'll swap place with me. Say you'll swap place with me. Say you'll swap place with me…_

"We need to go to another place first."

"WHAT!"

"We need to go to another place first." He repeated. Everything but guilt showed on his face. "You need to hurry. The party will start at four. It's almost three already so, hurry."

Takao was literally speechless. He sulked inwardly "Where…?"

"Another direction."

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO HEAD BACK!?"

"Not us, only you. And hurry, Akashi won't like it if you are to be there late."

Takao blinked. "Wait…why is Akashi's name involved in here?"

"He called me. He said he needed to use the rickshaw but we are using it right now so, he suggested that we should get to Kagami's house together."

"Why don't you just let him borrow!?" Takao screamed.

"Because you still have to pull it and you already made a deal with Miyaji-senpai."

"It doesn't have anything to do with this!?"

"Pedal" Midorima ordered.

Takao gritted his teeth. "Remember, this…" his eyes were full of ablaze flame as he started pedaling once again.

"You bring pineapples with you too, Kimura?"

"Yeah, I think they could be our Christmas's gift."

"YOU BRING PINEAPPLES ON THE RICKSHAW!?"

"ROAD! THE ROAD!"

* * *

><p>"Is this okay?"<p>

Kuroko looked up and tilted his head to one side as he calculated. "No…move a little more to the left."

The taller boy did as he was told as he shifted the banner to the left and turned to quirk his eyebrow at the bluenette.

Kuroko stepped back. He narrowed his eyes, saying; "I think you should move it upward."

"Like this?"

"Hmm…" Kuroko tilted his head again then nodded. "I think it's okay now. Thank you Kise-kun."

Kise happily beamed at his beloved mentor. "Anything for you, Kurokocchi!"

Kasamatsu who was sitting on the floor and busy decorating the Christmas tree resigned a sigh. "I don't know why but everything that comes out from you makes it sound so wrong."

"He sounds like he'll literally do everything for Kuroko." Hyuuga who sat at the other side of the tree said as he tried to balance his warier figurine on one of its branch.

"He's like a dog. I can see his tail wagging up and down right now." Izuki piped in from where he was. The eagle-eyed boy was tangled with string lights at the corner of the room with Moriyama tried to help him out of it. "Wagging its tail and trailing after its owner…Ki TA KO RE!"

"Moriyama-san, please turn on the string lights."

"I'm still entangled with it, Hyuuga!"

"That's why Moriyama-san, please turn on the string lights."

"They look lively." Tsuchida stated as he patched the snow-flake shaped paper up the window.

Kasamatsu sighed yet again. "Too lively, you mean."

Hyuuga looked somehow apologetically at his captain fellow as he rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry again, Kasamatsu-san, to have you help us ornament the room. And thanks to you too, it seems only us can't finish this before the others come."

"Don't take it to your heart." The raven swiftly waved his hand. He then glanced at Kuroko who was closely stuck with Kise helped the first year trio hang colorful tinsels around the room. "Though we didn't expect to run into those first year duo of yours at the supermarket."

It was a coincidence really, when Hayakawa had collided with someone in the small aisle and that someone happened to be the fierce ace of Seirin; Kagami Taiga. The redhead seemed to be too engrossed in distinguishing between the ingredients of two dressings that he didn't notice the loud yell from the Kaijou's power forward and accidentally bumped with the brunette.

Kagami said he was doing groceries for the party since his fridge was running out of food. And when Kobori had asked if he was alone, the sudden appearance of the former sixth man almost caused them a heart attack.

Kise's face radiated with bright light as he launched toward his favorite person and was about to give Kuroko a bone-crushing hug had the smaller boy not dodged in time.

Kise's crocodile tears were ignored as Kuroko cocked his head slightly and asked what they were doing in the supermarket which was answered with Moriyama lifting the basket full of snacks toward the duo's eyes.

Kagami's phone suddenly rang. He put the basket down near his feet as he fished the phone out of his pocket. The redhead's ears have nearly gone deaf when a loud voice of their dignified coach screamed from the other line.

Kuroko asked what was the coach saying when the line finally went silent and Kagami already put his phone back in its place. He thrust his finger in his ear saying that the coach wanted them to hurry back and help them with the ornaments ASAP if they wanted to finish it before the other guests stepped in the party.

That's when Kasamatsu volunteered to help since they have finish shopping and about to go to Kagami's apartment anyways.

And that's why all five regulars from Kaijou were relaxingly scattering in the spacious room helping each other until there're just a few things left to be done.

Kiyoshi tipped his head up from the box full of decorations as he said "Talking about dog, I haven't seen Nigou anywhere…"

"Ah, he's with Koganei-senpai and Alex-san." Furihata replied, the pink tinsel around his neck. "They've been locked up in Alex-san's room for a while now."

"Don't come near the kitchen!"

All boys in the room immediately looked at the source of the noise and saw Kagami Taiga wrapping neatly underneath the powder blue apron with one hand holding the bowl and another pointing the whisk at the only girl in the room.

Riko put her hands on her hips, pouted. "What's the matter? I just want to help!"

"Help someone else and don't take a step near the kitchen area!"

Kise's sweat dropped as he saw the expression on the girl's face. He curiously asked "Why don't you let her help cooking?"

Kuroko leaned in to whisper. "You remember Aomine-kun's lunch during our time in middle school?"

"The ones Momoicchi always did for him?"

Kuroko nodded "Coach's skill in cooking is the same as Momoi-san's."

"…Ah, I know now."

Riko's vein popped on her temper as her eyes pointedly stared at Kagami. "You…how dare you talk to your senpai like that! You want me to triple your practice menu, huh!?"

Izuki spun his head toward Hyuuga. "Hyuuga, do something!"

The aforementioned captain sputtered "Why me!?"

"You are Papa!"

"WHAT!?"

Kiyoshi blinked as he looked to the agape captain and the shocked Riko, asked "You two are dating?"

Moriyama sulked "So, she's already taken?"

"NO!"

"Tell Mama to stop, Papa!"

"Shut the hell up, Izuki!"

"Doesn't that mean I'm your youngest son?"

"Not you too, Kuroko!"

Kasamatsu looked dumbfounded as the commotions reflected on his eyes. "…I didn't know they can be so rowdy…"

Hayakawa shouted. "I WILL REBOUND ALL OF THEM!"

"What are you going to rebound!?"

Kobori shook his head. "You are as rowdy as them…"

Tsuchida looked at Mitobe's expression and raised his brow "What is it, Mitobe?"

"I think someone has just pressed the doorbell." Kuroko said whilst Mitobe nodded his head. The teal haired boy walked toward the door and opened it, what he didn't expect though was he was immediately tackled down on the floor with the pink haired manager on top of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Momoi-san…?"

"Tetsu-kun!" She said jovially smiling brightly at her long-loved crush. "I miss you so much!"

Aomine swiftly took her off from the other boy before Kuroko could die because of the lack of air. "You are suffocating him, get off!"

Momoi pouted at her childhood friend but quickly smiled back at Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun."

"Yo, Tetsu." Aomine nodded "It's been a while."

"Taiga" Himuro called from behind, that was when they all noticed that both Touou and Yosen were coming here together.

Kagami appeared behind the counter with an apron still binding loosely around him. "Tatsuya?"

Aomine was wide-eyed as he took a look at his rival before burst out laughing.

Kagami's split eyebrow twitched. "What the hell are you laughing at Aomine!?"

"You…" Aomine was shaking whilst pointing at the redhead. "…An apron?"

"What is your problem with me wearing an apron!?"

"Mama, stop it." Imayoshi said inspite of his smile as he put the bag of bottles of various drinks on the counter. "Though, it's weird seeing Kagami in an apron, he's kind of cute."

Both Aomine and Kagami turned to look at the former captain of Touou with disgust.

While the others were greeting one another with the comfy air around them, Murasakibara took a seat on the sofa beside Kuroko and opened the bag of chips and lazily put them in his mouth.

Kuroko peered at the chips' bag saying. "What is this flavor, Murasakibara-kun?"

He glanced at the smaller boy. "Squid ink and wasabi flavor."

"….sound tasty."

Murasakibara held a chip with his two fingers in front of Kuroko's mouth, asking "You want some, Kurochin?"

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun, but I'll pass."

Kise poked up from behind the sofa leaning between his two friends. He tilted his head. "Eh? What is that, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Chips."

Kise's eyes sparkled. He's never seen chips with black color before. "Can I have some?"

He said without thinking. "No."

"But you just offered it to Kurokocchi!"

"Because Kurochin isn't loud as you, Kisechin."

"Meanie!"

Kuroko gave Kise a look. "Go somewhere else Kise-kun. You are too loud."

Kise couldn't cry more. "…you all are so mean to me."

"I saw his tail dropped." Izuki said quietly. Moriyama nodded beside him.

"Actually, his ears were drooping too."

Himuro rolled up his sleeves and settled behind the chopping block. He and Sakurai decided to help Kaagami and Mitobe in the kitchen. "Where's Alex, Taiga?"

He jerked his head toward their instructor room whilst turning on the stove. "She's still in her room with Koganei-senpai and that lil mutt."

Himuro smiled. "I see, so you are still afraid of dog."

Kagami glared at his brother. "It's not funny! And don't smile like that!" then his eyes swiftly darted toward the room and shot daggers at the tanned teen. "Don't touch my things, Aomine!"

"Huh?" Aomine looked up, his hands still holding the basketball monthly magazine. "What's your problem, idiot?"

"I said don't touch my belongings!"

"Like hell I want to!" he shouted back flipping through the magazine. "And seriously, all you have is just basketball magazines?"

"What? Do you have any problem with that?"

"So bland."

"…you—you really seek a fight, don't you?"

"As I thought, those annoying voices belong to you."

They simultaneously turned toward the door and saw Shuutoku standing there, with the uncrown generals waving their hands at them.

Ootsubo cocked his head at the door. "We already pressed the doorbell but no one opened the door and it was unlocked. We heard voices in here so, we decided to come in ourselves." He answered the unsaid question on everyone's faces.

"Your voices are too loud." Midorima adjusted his glasses. They would be stupid if they didn't know whose voices Midorima had referred to. "Such idiot…don't you know how to keep them volume down?"

"Said the one who always carries weird stuff with him." Aomine shot back. "And what's that, a snowman? Who would want to build the snowman with you?"

"Not with you. You barbaric, black Anna."

"Who did you call barbaric and who the hell is _Anna_!?" Aomine spun his head toward Kise and Momoi whose hands were covering their mouths, tears shimmering on their eyes. "Oi, stop laughing!"

"Poor Minechin, you don't really know who Anna is?"

The tanned teen irritably glared at the purple haired boy. "And you know her, Murasakibara?"

The said boy put some chips in his mouth. "Of course, I know her. Her sister too."

Aomine patiently said. "Care telling me?"

"Don't tell him, Murasakibara-kun. It his false that he always addicts to his porno magazines and doesn't pay enough attentions to his surroundings."

"…are you angry at me or something, Tetsu!? And they're not porno magazines! They're photo books!"

Kuroko replied bluntly "The pervert reads pervert magazines."

"…Have I done something annoying you, Tetsu?"

Ignoring Izuki jotted down his stupid pun book, Hyuuga looked past his back as he felt someone tapped his shoulder. The bespectacled boy almost choked on his saliva as soon as he saw the brilliant smile on Mibuchi's face.

"What the heck are you doing here!?"

Mibuchi feigned hurt as his shoulders dropped. "After our last time we met, the first words you said to me are those!? You hurt me, Junpei-kun!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Rakuzan is invited too." Nebuya said as he rubbed his neck trying to ignore the goofy smile Kiyoshi sent to him. "Though Akashi and Mayuzumi-senpai have something to do first. They'll come here later."

While Hayama interestingly watched Hyuuga and Mibuchi arguing beside Miyaji, Takao weakly flopped down at the other side of Kuroko on the sofa. His face was pale and sweats evidenced on his forehead.

Kuroko silently observed Shuutoku's point guard. His voice was monotonous but the worry was still there. "Are you all right, Takao-kun? Your face is pale."

The next things he knew was he was, once again, wrapped into a tight hug as Takao placed his head on the crook of his shoulder. Hearing a soft crack and a mild thud of something has fallen on the floor, Kuroko put both of his hands on the other's shoulders looking oblivious.

"Takao-kun?"

Takao buried his face further, his voice muffled. "I love you, Kuroko!"

Kuroko blinked, still unaware of what had happened around him. "Uh…Takao-kun?"

"Leave him be, Kuroko" Miyaji said, he was sitting with Izuki, Moriyama and Hayama. "That boy was tortured both mentally and physically during the way here."

Takao lifted his head and shot a look at his brown haired senpai. "You're one to talk! You are the one who started this!"

Miyaji showed him a creepy smile. "Oh? Now, is that what the way to talk to your senpai?"

"…I'm sorry."

Mibichi lay his head on Hyuuga's stiff shoulder looking at the scared Takao who cuddled with the adorable teal haired boy who still kept patting the raven's back unaware of the flame that started to silently burn on the six pairs of eyes that stared pointedly at them.

Hayama whistled at the couple in front of him. "Since when are you and Reo-nee together?"

Hyuuga shouted pushing Mibuchi's persistent head as far as possible. "W'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

"Don't be shy Junpei-kun. Just tell them the truth."

"THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!"

Izuki looked hurt. "Papa is cheating on Mama!?"

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON RIKO!"

Kiyoshi blinked. "Eh? So you two are dating?"

Riko and Hyuuga shouted "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Momoi gasped "Miss B cup already got a boyfriend?"

"I don't have any and stop calling me B cup!"

The crack sound of the opened door and the 'arf arf!' brought everyone's attention. There, sitting obediently with a waggling tail was the little puppy wearing Santa Claus costume with the red Santa hat askew on one side of its head.

Momoi and Riko squealed as they launched toward the little Alaskan Malamute and lifted it up. Their eyes twinkled when the dog happily barked.

"So cute!" They, plus Mibuchi who still struggled to place his head on Hyuuga's firm chest squeaked in unison.

Himuro smiled at his brother when he saw the horror expression on the redhead's face.

"Don't make that face, Taiga. That dog is cute."

"It's still that evil dog even though it's disguising as a Santa!"

Three heads simultaneously turned toward Kagami, making his sweats dropped helplessly.

Kuroko frowned. "Don't say such harsh words Kagami-kun." he took Nigou from his coach and held it near his chest. Their expressions were alike as their big blue eyes forlornly looked at Seirin's ace. "See? Nigou can't harm anyone."

Kagami stepped back. "Don't look at me with those eyes! And take it away! AWAY!"

"Isn't it cute, Kagami-kun?"

"I said take it away!"

Kise's sweat dropped as he stared at the duo with a smug-looked Aomine and sighing Midorima on both side of him.

"Kurokocchi…he enjoys this, doesn't he?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "I must say…Seirin only makes Kuroko become more sadistic than he was with us."

Kise shivered. "I still remembered when he handed me a leaf with worms underneath it…I almost peeped in my pants."

"Ah, so that Bakagami is afraid of dogs." Aomine smirked. "So manly."

"Someone who fears of bees doesn't have the right to say this."

"Someone who's frightened of cats doesn't have the right to say that to me either!"

Amidst all the fuss in the living room, someone has just confidently stepped in and stood by the door way.

At the sound of high heels made contact with the polish floor, all eyes instinctively looked up and what they saw almost instantly made them lost all their bloods because of the epistaxis.

For the one who mightily standing there with both of her hands on her perfect curved hips was one Alexandra Gracia wearing red, sexy Santa costume that showed her flawless, smooth abdomen and the red shorts which covered only one fourth of her exposed legs with a red Santa hat on her blonde hair. Her face brightened up at the sight of her two beloved pupils with one showed nothing but a wearily smile and the other one was shaking furiously on his spot.

Alexandra stepped up to the two and all boys' faces were beating red as they saw how well and creamy her skin was.

Aomine covered his red face as he glanced at another direction while Midorima started yelling some incoherently words and Murasakibara had literally neglected his precious snacks on the floor.

The others were no better, their hands were brought to cover their noses and their eyes almost exploded. Sakurai and Furihata had long gone fainted when their eyes eagerly bore on those huge bosoms.

"Tatsuya, you finally came!" Alex pulled the raven to her breasts. "You should have called me though, I miss you so much." She pouted.

"Alex…" Himuro was at a loss of words. He didn't expect to see his mentor in this outfit.

"What do you think you are wearing!?" Kagami yelled from the bottom of his lungs pointing the spoon to her nose.

Alex grabbed the spoon and took it away, frowned. "That was rude. Don't point at someone like that, Taiga. And what's wrong with my costume?"

"_Everything _is wrong with _that!_" he retorted. "What on earth made you wear this!?"

"Isn't it because today's Christmas?"

"You…" Kagami raged on even Kuroko was gone rigid! "Go back to your room and change, now."

"Eh? But I took a lot of my efforts to wear this!"

"Change. It. Now!"

Alex pouted. She folded her arms under her child-sized bosoms. "Fine! But before that, can you go and drag the cat boy out from my room first?"

"Ah, that reminds me." Tsuchida who tried to look calm but failed said. "Koganei has been missing since we came here."

"He's in my room. He fainted when I was changing my outfits."

Kagami blurted. "_You _were changing in front of him?"

"It can't be help he was so quiet that I thought he was out of my room. I didn't think he's still there when I was changing and when I turned to the bed that when I saw he's there and already fainted." An irritable sigh "Geez, why Japanese boys are so naïve?"

Kagami's vein popped. He pointed at Alex's room. "If you want to eat, go and change."

"Fine, fine. I'm going." Alexandra then looked at the redhead with glinting eyes as she winked. "Say, do you want a present from this Santa, Taiga-kun?"

"Go to your room and don't come back!" He barked.

* * *

><p>After all the blood losses and Alexandra came back with her white shirt and tight jeans, the party finally begun.<p>

Drinks and snacks were present on the long table with cozy music hovering around them. Alex and the two girls with the smiling Mibuchi gathered near the Christmas tree with a cup of orange juice in each of their hands except for the oldest who got a whole bottle of red wine all by herself were giggling and gossiping jovially. Not knowing which was more beautiful between the glinting Christmas tree or the group of gorgeous girls beside it, Moriyama who already had his eyes shape into a heart form almost joyed their adorable conversation had he not been stopped by Miyaji who diverted his attention from the puns Izuki was introducing in time before the Kaijou third year could take a step toward the group.

While Tsuchida was busy fanning the still-fainted Koganei on the sofa with Susa and Kobori sending the cat-liked boy a pity look, Wakamatsu and Hayakawa were loudly arguing over 'who's the best rebounder' and when they heard the 'Ahem' sound from their left side and saw Kiyoshi smiled goofily at them, they immediately kept their mouth shut and started yelling at one another again with a new topic that not related to basketball.

Resting his back against the wall, Hayama and Takao interestedly listened to the conversation between Fukui and Liu about the tradition Japanese did on Christmas Day. They laughed out loud when suddenly the Chinese boy spun on his heels and waved his butt with his hands dancing in the air with the stoic expression on his face. Fukui raised his thump up despite his shaking body telling Liu that he definitely made the ancient Japanese soul proud.

Okamura were crying over Ootsubo's chest as he sulkily told the other boy how unpopular he was in spite of his captain position. The five captains of each team had gathered together by the door reaching to the balcony talking about how their entrance exam went and which University they'd be in. Hyuuga, being the only second year amongst the captain fellows, quietly listened as he toyed with his juice cup in his hand. It seemed Kasamatsu and Imayoshi were going to the same university while the other two had selected another college. Their conversation instantly changed when Okamura burst out in tears saying how attraction Himuro was to the girls and always got gifts and chocolates even though it was not a Valentine's Day or any special occasions and what he was told by Liu and Murasakibara to go surgery his face to look lesser like a monkey every time he complained how unattractive he was with girls.

Kasamatsu only looked at him pathetically while Imayoshi slyly smiled and pointed toward Hyuuga, pleasantly suggesting that Okamura must learn the trick to get a girl from the Seirin captain since he already got himself one which was immediately replied with a loud shout from Hyuuga and Riko from the other side of the room.

Kimura was placed his pineapples neatly on the table with the help from the Seirin first year trio when the nice smell oozing out from the kitchen direction. Kagami, Himuro, Mitobe and Sakurai with both hands carrying trays full of delicious food carefully placed them on the table. Nebuya and Murasakibara literally drooled over the fantastic picture in front of them and were about to crash on the foods had Himuro and Mibuchi blocked them in time.

Kuroko was sitting with Nigou on his laps between his two lights, looking at Kise and Takao who enthusiastically holding a mic and singing along the line on Karaoke box that Alex had magically brought with her. He quietly took out his phone from his pocket, seeing no new texts nor miscalls showing on his cell's scene, he sighed before putting it back in its place.

The teal haired boy tipped his head up when he heard a shout. Midorima was there, yelling and struggling with Takao whose hand was holding the same mic and persistently jerked it toward the taller boy's lips.

"Takao, stop!" Midorima angrily thundered. "I'm not singing!"

"Just one song, Shin-chan!" Takao obstinately insisted. "Don't be shy!"

"I'm not shy! And I don't want to sing!"

"Nah Midorimacchi, stop being a tsundere for once and enjoy the Christmas spirit!"

Midorima heatedly grunted. "I'm _NOT _a tsundere!"

"It's just one song, Midorima. It's not that big deal." Aomine smirked.

Kagami couldn't help but challengingly stared at the tanned teen. "Oh yeah? Why don't you sing then?"

Aomine shrugged. "My voice is too fabulous to let you, lousy idiot, listen to it."

"His voice is off keys, Kagami-kun. He can't sing."

"Tetsu!"

Kagami and the others were snickering whilst Murasakibara confirmed with a nod. "Kurochin's right. His voice almost pierced through my eardrums when we went to Karaoke box during our second year."

"Oh, I remembered that!" Kise energetically chirped "That was hilarious, Aominecchi. Your voice didn't suit Adele at all."

"Wait…you _sang _Adele's?" Kagami's face was about to explode as he tried not to laugh. "_You?_"

Aomine's face—if it really could—was red as tomato as he sputtered. "What's wrong with that!? And I didn't have a chance to choose the song! Akashi was the one who selected it in the first place!"

"Talking about Akashi-kun," Momoi wondered as she looked at the clock on the wall. "He and Mayuzumi-san haven't showed up yet…and it's almost four already…"

The uncrown kings sneaked a look at one another before Mibuchi would give them a pleasant smile. Crabbing his hands together, he cut Momoi's sentence;

"Ah, I think it's a present time!"

"Present?" Kasamatsu raised a brow, exchanging a look with Ootsubo. "But we didn't bring anything with us…"

Mibuchi shook his head "It's unnecessary. The presents are already here!"

While the others still had an equally puzzled look on their faces, the knock on the window dragged their attentions to look at it.

_Wait…a window? _

"…What the hell?" Aomine let out a soft curse as his eyes grew big like a saucer. His mouth was gaping like the others whose expressions were nothing but shock.

For out of the large window appearing the familiar rickshaw incredibly settling in the air with two familiar figures sitting on it. Mayuzumi, who looked unusually paled, was wearing a dear-horn band on his head and had a rounded red ball on his nose. He stiffly sat on the bicycle with his hands firmly crushing on the hands of the bicycle while the other comfortably sat himself in the rickshaw. The so-called captain of Rakuzan was wearing the Santa Claus costume with a fake white, long beard. The huge white sag was resting peacefully beside him. Crimson eyes amusingly darted to everyone's agape faces and had to knock on the window once again as he saw how rigid his Rudolph was.

Midorima who was standing nearest to the window blinked once and hastily opened it ajar when the consciousness hit him in the head.

And when the both of them safely landed their feet on the balcony and stepped in the living room, the dead silence was erupted with many questions.

"What the hell was that!?"

"How on earth you were there?"

"My room is on the _16__th_floor_…_" Kagami grunted "How the hell were you getting here, out of my window?"

Akashi dropped the white sag on the floor. He calmly replied. "I used the lift truck."

Aomine's jaw dropped to the ground. "Lift truck? …For real?"

"It was safe. One of my father's employees helped us control it." He then nodded at Midorima's direction. "Thank you for lending me your rickshaw again, Midorima."

Though he already knew about the surprise plan Akashi aimed to do, Midorima's still speechless when he saw it with his own eyes. He jerkily said. "Ah…it's not a big deal…"

Murasakibara lowered his gaze to the redhead, his snacks was left forgotten on the floor. "I thought you were a real Santa when you're out there, Akachin."

Akashi smiled at his old companion. "Why thank you, Murasakibara and nice seeing you again." He ran his eyes to the miracles and the former phantom sixth man. "All of you."

"You too, Akashi-kun." Kuroko monotonously said while the redhead smiled back.

Kise blinked. He looked at the huge sag by the redhead's feet and curiously lifted his eyebrow.

"What's that, Akashicchi?"

"Ah, this." He opened the sag and many colorful boxes flowed out of it, scattering on the floor. "Didn't Reo say it's present time?"

Seeing their bewilderment still plastered on their faces, he patiently explained. "I brought presents for all of you, your names already written on them." He picked the little brown box with a name 'Furihata' on it and tossed to the name's owner who jerkily caught it in time. "Come and pick the one that has your name on it."

"Wait…I got it if you brought presents for your old teammates and your Rakuzan fellows but why us too?" Wakamatsu warily asked.

The pair of red eyes stared at Wakamatsu who suddenly felt the urge to run as far as possible from the red haired captain.

Instead, Akashi tranquilly replied. "Isn't it normal to give presents on Christmas day? Besides…" the crimson eyed boy looked at his old teammates, a long look towards the teal haired teen. "I want to apologize for what I've done and said during the Winter Cup, all insults and everything that is." A soft smile. "Though I haven't appropriately said it before, I thought this is the right time to say it and take this chance to buy you all a gift, as my compensation as well."

Silence took over the living room as they all exchanged a look at one another. Kagami was the first one who broke the silent as he stepped up and picked the dark shade of red box up toying it in his hand. He turned to look at Akashi.

"I hope this will worth enough for your compensation, dah."

Akashi looked at another red haired teen with amazement before he let out an inaudible chuckle. "I hope so too, Kagami."

The atmosphere cracked into the comfortable one as they slowly picked the box that had their name written on it and had to gasp in surprise when they unwrapped the cover and saw what was inside.

Murasakibara smiled jovially at his former captain as he tightened his arms around his favorite brand of snacks. "Thank you, Akachin!"

Akashi smiled mildly at the taller boy. "You're welcome, Murasakibara."

Kise's eyes glinted brightly as he stared at the yellow skateboard, repeatedly saying 'Thank you Akashicchi!' while Midorima looked absentmindedly at the latest book of his favorite author in his hand and had to look back at Akashi.

"I remembered you once said you like every work of his. I assume you still don't have this since it's just released today." He answered the question on those emerald orbs.

"…You remember?"

Akashi shrugged. "I have good memories. I thought you have known it since middle school."

Midorima pushed up his glasses trying to hide his small smile. "Thank you."

Akashi smiled. "You're welcome."

Takao glanced at Rakuzan captain as he curiously asked "How did you know what we want on Christmas?"

The red haired teen simply said. "I have connections."

Aomine stared unblinkingly at his navy Nike. Turning aside, he saw his smaller friend stood there with nothing in his hands.

The tanned teen frowned. "Still can't find yours, Tetsu?"

Seeing Kuroko nodded, Aomine joked. "Maybe it's using misdirection to hide from y—ouch! Why do you have to step on my feet!?"

"You're annoying, Aomine-kun."

"It has nothing to do with that!" He sighed. "Fine, I'll help you find it, okay?"

"There's no Kuroko's."

Aomine and Kuroko simultaneously looked at Akashi who had his fake beard off his face. The tanned raised his brow.

"What do you mean, there's no Tetsu's gift? Did you forget it or something?"

"I'm not you, Aomine. I remember." Ignoring a loud 'Hey!', he looked at the shadow. Red eyes stared long at the bright blue ones. "His present is still on the way here. I think it's almost here in minutes."

"Your present must be big, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi sang as she wrapped her arms around the other's "I wonder what it's going to be!"

Kuroko smiled softly that made the pinklette's cheeks tint an adorable pink color. "I wonder too, Momoi-san."

Then, the doorbell rang.

All eyes turned toward the door, Kagami raised his eyebrow. "I don't think someone is coming here this late."

"It must be your present, Kurokcchi!" Kise cheerfully said as he lightly push the boy's back toward the door. "Go open it!"

"But…"

"Open it, Kuroko." Akashi said with a slight command on his voice.

Kuroko defeated a sigh as his hand on the door knob. When he heard another ring of the doorbell, the azure eyed boy twitched it and pushed the door ajar.

What he saw before him left him speechless. His eyes, if it's possible, widened and his mouth agape. He blinked once, twice but the picture in front of him didn't change. He wasn't dreaming.

Ogiwara was there, at the other side of the door.

"…Ogiwara-kun?"

"Yo, Kuroko. Long time no see." Ogiwara cheerily said. He shyly scratched his cheek as he looked past his childhood friend's shoulder and saw the others' eyes gawked at their direction. "Though, I saw you in the Winter Cup, we didn't have a chance to talk to each other. And when I pressed the doorbell and no one came out, I thought I came to the wrong place." He flashed him a smile. "Don't you let me in already? It's cold out here, you know?"

"…How?" Kuroko only uttered. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I took a train to get here and walked about fifteen minutes. Isn't it obvious?"

"No, I mean…" Kuroko blinked again. "I called and sent you message that we have Christmas party today, but you didn't reply neither of them, so I thought—"

"I saw your message and I was about to call you back when someone already pressed on my doorbell." He looked at Akashi's direction and Kuroko had to divert his still confused gaze toward his former captain. "He asked if I want to see you and your reaction when you see me. Though I was confused the idea of seeing your surprise face didn't sound bad. Thus I'm here." He smiled teasingly. "Hah! It seems our plan is work, Akashi!"

Teal eyes still stared at the redhead as the aforementioned boy replied. "So it seems."

Kuroko stepped aside so that Ogiwara could get in the living room. The newcomer boy seemed to adapt himself fast with his surroundings as when Kuroko tore his eyes from Akashi and turned to look at his childhood friend again, the raven has engaged in the conversation with Takao and Izuki already.

The room was back to the cozy air once again with—now—accompanied by happiness evidenced on everyone's faces. Kuroko stood beside Akashi whose eyes were amusingly sticking at Miyaji whose hands were holding pineapples and about to throw at the two bickering aces of Touou and Seirin had he not been held both of his arm by Kasamatsu and Fukui.

Amongst the cheerful atmosphere in the night of Christmas they were comfortably standing side by side in silence. Kuroko shifted his feet. The boy looked up when he heard the redhead beside him called his name.

Akashi, still looking ahead, said softly "Do you like your gift?"

Kuroko glanced at where Ogiwara was. Seeing him laughed and had tears gathering on the corner of his eyes when Liu started dancing, he let out a small smile. "I do. Thank you very much, Akashi-kun."

"It's nothing."

"No." Kuroko swept his head toward the redhead whose eyes found the deep blue ones. "Thank you."

And Akashi's eyes widened as he saw the brightest smile he's ever seen on that usual emotionless face. Kuroko was smiling. He was _genuinely _smiling.

Akashi smiled.

"…I said it's nothing and you just gave me my Christmas gift too."

Kuroko tilted his head to one side. "Huh? When?"

Akashi only gave him a secret smile whilst leaning against the wall. His eyes glanced outside the window and had to blink twice as he saw something white and soft started falling from the starless sky.

"It's snowing."

Kuroko diverted his eyes outside the window, softly agreed. "Ah, it's really snowing."

"Oi, what are you two doing there?" Kagami yelled from the other side of the room with the four rainbow heads and Ogiwara standing and looking at them. "Come here before Ahomine ruins the Karaoke box!"

"Who said I'll ruin it!? My voice isn't that bad!"

"It's 'that' bad, Aominecchi…" Kise whispered which immediately got him a dark look from the dark teen.

Midorima sipped on his juice. "Such idiot…" before his eyes wen round and spurted all his drinks over the purple boy's face.

Murasakibara got a red mark on his temper as he swept the sticky liquid out of his face. "That was dirty, Midochin."

"What the…who dared pour hot sauce in my drink!?" then, like a realization thwacked him on the head, the bespectacled boy spun his head toward the hawk-eyed "…TAKAO!"

Takao was on his run while stuck out his tongue "Serve you right! You megane tsundere carrot!"

"GET YOUR STUPID ASS HERE!"

"Like I'll do what you want! Hahah!"

Ogiwara blink. He turned to the pink haired girl who stood by his left. "Are they always like this?"

Momoi's sweat dropped. "…I think so."

"Where the hell did that come from!?"

Imayoshi smiled slyly at the coach and the captain of Seirin, saying innocently "Are? Don't you guy know mistletoe?"

"WE KNOW IT!" they shouted in unison, their faces beat red.

The raven continued his smile while Kasamatsu and Ootsubo sighed in the background. "So, you know what to do when you are standing underneath the mistletoe too, right?"

Their faces colored an interesting shade of red as they looked at each other with trouble on their eyes.

Izuki cheered. "Go for it, Papa, Mama!"

"We're not your Papa, Mama!"

Kiyoshi blinked as he smiled goofily at them. "So you two are really dating. Doesn't that make me the team uncle?"

"DON'T PLAY ALONG WITH HIM AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU'RE UNCLE!?"

"Man…such a pain" Imayoshi's glasses glinted as he signaled the smiling Koganei and Hayama who were already standing behind Hyuuga's and Riko's back. "Let us help you then."

And the two cat-like boys strongly shoved the both teens to each other.

What happened next made the room went 'Oh!' and Moriyama bite his handkerchief in jealousy.

Alex resigned a sigh refreshingly as Himuro put his hands to cover Nigou's eyes, preventing the little innocent puppy from the lovely scene before them.

Kuroko averted his gaze back to the redhead as he heard a chuckle.

Akashi looked back at him, smile presenting on his face. His eyes glinted. "Let's go joy them."

Kuroko blinked then nodded, smiling. "Hai, Akashi-kun."

As the snow kept falling from the night sky and the cold breeze flew freely around the world outside, the current living room was full of laughter and happiness.

Their Christmas has never been this warm before.

* * *

><p><em>Never ending<em>

* * *

><p><em>Review anyone? ;)<em>


End file.
